


Očekávaně neočekávané

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, blowjob, car
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Očekávaně neočekávané

Cesta autem jim v pohodě ubíhala, příjemné ticho jen House občas narušil nějakou poznámkou ohledně jevů, jež spatřil z okýnka.

"Nechceš zajet do myčky?" překvapil Wilsona otázkou, jakmile přijeli do města.

"Nechci," odvětil Wilson.

"Proč? Tvoje auto vypadá jako po náletu holubích stíhaček."

"Prostě nerad myju auta v myčkách."

House mu nevěřil. Neznal žádný důvod, proč by to Wilsonovi mělo vadit. Peněz měl dost, tak proč se s tím dřít vlastníma rukama. Navíc si všiml, jak se Wilson zatvářil, když zmínil myčku. Zachvěl se a zrudl. Další podivností byla lhostejnost, s jakou Wilson k zasranému autu přistupoval. Věčně musel mít všechno čisté.

"Zaplatím to," nabídnul se.

Wilsonovo obočí vylétlo vzhůru.

"Tak moc ti vadí sedět ve špinavém autě, že bys dokonce vzal na svou peněženku páčidlo a po staletích za něco platil?" nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším Wilson.

"Zapomínáš, že jsem si platil za šlapky," poznamenal House.

"No, ale teď už snad ne…"

"Ne, teď, mám tebe," ušklíbl se House a věnoval Wilsonovi laškovný pohled. Muž po jeho pravici se zasmál a sjel z hlavní silnice, aby na přání svého přítele vyhledal čerpací stanici.

Nemusel pátrat dlouho, brzy už stál před automatem, House mu skutečně podal peněženku a Wilson jejím obsahem zaplatil kompletní umytí auta. Následně vjel dovnitř, vypnul motor a čekal.

"Bude to trvat asi deset minut," informoval House, jenž se zdál být spokojen. Podal mu zpět peněženku a snažil se obrnit před věcmi budoucími. Věděl, respektive tušil, co se stane, až na čelní sklo dopadnou první kapky, až začnou kolem jezdit kartáče, až bude všechno, kam oko dohlédne, mokré, totálně promočené, zralé na ždímání…

Polknul. Na tohle nesmí myslet, jenom všechno zhorší. Už se v duchu smířil s tím, že si House všimne jeho úchylky, ale neměl v úmyslu se nechat přistihnout, že má erekci jen z pomyšlení na automyčku. To už by bylo vrcholně trapné.

House se více uvelebil na sedadle a chvíli se díval z okna na kartáče, které začaly obšťastňovat Wilsonovi auto, poté se ale zaměřil na svého přítele. Už před nějakou dobou si všimnul, co s ním dělá mokré prostředí. Nejnadrženěji se projevoval vždy ve sprše a nedávno se jej pokusil znásilnit na pláži. Tehdy jej House poslal do háje, protože nechtěl mít písek doslova všude, vynahradil mu to ale u hotelového bazénu. Už si ani nevzpomínal, kdy jej napadlo vyzkoušet Wilsonovu reakci na automyčku, ale dle jeho dosavadních reakcí to špatná myšlenka určitě nebyla.

Když si všimnul Wilsonových zatnutých pěstí a jeho vytřeštěného pohledu, jímž těkal mezi bočním okýnkem a čelním sklem, věděl, že tahle návštěva myčky nebude patřit mezi ty zcela běžné.

"Děje se něco, Wilsone? Jsi nějaký rudý, není ti špatně?" zeptal se jej, jak nejnevinněji mohl.

"Ne, jsem v pohodě," lhal jako obvykle špatně Wilson, který se snažil vypořádat s návalem vzrušením, jenž jím zmítal. Nechápal sám sebe, ale ta voda, stříkající na jeho auto ze stran, ho rozpalovala neuvěřitelným způsobem.

"Nedá se říct, že bych ti to věřil, Wilsone," pronesl klidně House a posunul své sedadlo dozadu, totéž přikázal Wilsonovi.

"Proč?" zajímalo onkologa poté, co splnil Housův požadavek. Než však stačil zvednout oči od páčky, s níž před momentem manipuloval, tak byl neurvale chytnut za kravatu, stáhnut ke svému spolujezdci a jeho ústa napadla ta Housova. Rychle se však přizpůsobil, zapřel se rukou o sedadlo a nechal svůj hlad a touhu proudit skrz polibky, které mu House se stejnou náruživostí oplácel.

Housovo strniště jej škrábalo na tvářích, všude kolem nich se ozývaly zvuky dopadající vody, a když jej House začal kousat do rtů, byl už Wilson plně vzrušený. Ač se to i jemu zdálo podezřelé, tak to House vycítil, ukončil jejich polibek a téměř odhodil Wilsona zpět na jeho sedadlo. Vzápětí odepnul oběma bezpečnostní pásy a pak se sám naklonil k Wilsonovi a opět jejich ústa spojil.

Tentokrát jej líbal pomalu, něžně, zatímco jeho prsty se vydaly k Wilsonovu rozkroku. Rozeply zip a přetáhly gumu spodního prádla přes erekci, kterou následně pár doteky polaskaly. Wilson zasténal mezi Housovy rty, načež se starší muž odtáhnul.

Upřel svůj pohled do hnědých, vzrušením zamžených očí a plynulým pohybem přibližoval svá ústa k Wilsonovu penisu, a aniž by přerušil oční kontakt, pohltil jeho chloubu do úst. Pak potěšeně sledoval, jak Wilson obrátil oči v sloup, jak čokoládové duhovky zmizely za víčky a jak se znovu přiměl se na House podívat a věnovat mu jeden z nejžhavějších pohledů, jaké kdy House spatřil.

Asi by Wilsona měl ještě nějakou dobu trápit, ale jelikož mycí procedura byla časově omezená, začal s prací na Wilsonově vzrušení. Věděl, co má rád, a tak střídal tempo, pomalé olizování měnil za zběsilé sání, hlasité steny, jež jeho přítel vydával, jen podněcovaly jeho záměry, lehce přejel od kořene až na žalud, pak to několikrát zopakoval, aby následně ponechal mezi rty jen špičku, kterou polaskal jazykem, a vzápětí se Wilsonovi zdálo, že z něj chce vysát život.

Mladší muž se už úplně přestal kontrolovat, a kdyby si jej House nepřidržel, zřejmě by mu přirážejícími boky natlačil hlavu na volant. Poslední, co House chtěl, bylo, aby nedopatřením nezatroubil…

Wilson cítil, že ten jazyk, s vždy připravenou sarkastickou poznámkou, jej brzy přivede k vrcholu. Snažil se o sebekontrolu, ale když si uvědomil, že bezhlavě přiráží Housovi do úst, že sténá jako smyslů zbavený a že vlastně smyslů zbavený je, naprosto se tomu poddal a za šumění vody za okny přivítal první slastnou vlnu orgasmu.

Wilson se pod Housovými dlaněmi roztřásl a horká tekutina zaplavila jeho ústa. Bez problémů ji spolykal a pak se vrátil zpět na své sedadlo. Zadíval se na Wilsonův rudý obličej, zvláště jej zaujaly pootevřené a pokousané rty, pak i zpocené vlasy a k normálu se pomalu vracející dech.

"Miluju tě," řekl prostě.

Hnědovlasý muž zatřepotal víčky a upřel na něj hnědé hloubky, jež se zdály být jak spokojené, tak zmatené.

"Cože?" zeptal se, přestože slyšel moc dobře.

"Snad jsi díky mé odborné péči neohluchnul, to by mi zkazilo pověst," zděsil se teatrálně House, Wilson jej ale znal příliš dobře. Nebo alespoň věděl, jak číst v těch příliš často studených modrých očích.

"Spíme spolu dva roky a ty mi řekneš, že mě miluješ poté, co mě vykouříš v autě?" ujišťoval se Wilson.

House si v tu chvíli nebyl jistý, jestli se Wilson zlobí nebo ne, ale když se jeho milenec rozesmál, ujasnilo se mu to.

Vysmátý Wilson se upravil, naklonil se k Housovi a políbil jej, stále se při tom usmíval, a jakmile na auto dopadla poslední kapka, i House vytvořil ze rtů něco mezi šklebem a úsměvem.


End file.
